


Fall to Pieces

by diblums



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Mating, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angelcest, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Rituals, Rough Sex, Wing Kink, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diblums/pseuds/diblums
Summary: It's been a year since a freak car accident killed the Winchesters. Not a day went by that Cas didn't pray for their return, that he didn't sob while listening to post-grunge rock. On the anniversary of their death, Cas visits them in the cemetery and finds mercy.





	1. Can't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is shaping up to be another multi-chapter beast, will update the ratings as they inevitably get more explicit. Definitely inspired by the song of the same name by Velvet Revolver, def look it up.

It’s been a long year since Dean Winchester died. Cas knelt by the slab of granite, tracing his fingers over the carved letters of his last name. He clutched a handful of flowers he picked, a random assortment of daisies and wildflowers from around the bunker. The cool stone on his fingertips plunged a cold ache into his heart, and all at once Cas was on the ground sobbing. His eyes stung as tears tore hot streaks down his cheeks, choking on his sobs as he gasped for air. He grabbed fistfuls of grass, tearing at the ground as he screamed and pounded his wings in the empty cemetery. Cas hardly noticed the whisper of wind among the noise of his wings, so the voice behind him pried a scream from his throat. He spun around, the meek form of Chuck Shurley standing behind him.

“Cas, I’m so sorry,” Chuck breathed. His features reflected Cas’ despair, as Cas remained crippled by wracking sobs and desperate gasps. As the last weak cries drained from Cas and he lay collapsed in the grass beside Dean’s headstone, Chuck knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Why,” Cas croaked, a tremor shaking him from deep within.

“Listen,” Chuck started, gripping him tighter.

“No, I want to know why,” Cas said, raising his head to glare at Chuck. “Sam and Dean are gone and I’m alone. And I’ve prayed to you, I’ve begged you to do something. Why,” Cas said as he pointed at the headstone. “ _Why._ ” More hot tears shred pathways down his face, his vision blurring as Chuck huddled beside him. 

“It took me some time to get the required energy to fix it, especially with the universe being so old and spread out. I’m sorry it took so long, my son.” Chuck squeezed Cas’ shoulder, then turned to look behind himself. 

There in the dreary grey morning light stood Dean, Sam, and Gabriel. Cas blinked hard, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he took in the sight. He rose, approaching them slowly. A huge grin spread across Dean’s face as he broke free of his stance and rushed to Cas. He wrapped his arms around him, lifting Cas from the ground and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Cas whimpered, clutching Dean and drinking in the familiar scent of him. Then Cas raised his head, reaching an arm out to Sam and Gabe, beckoning them in to join the hug. The four glomped together in an awkward four-way embrace, mostly the Winchesters and Gabriel surrounding Cas and holding him as he sobbed. He stepped back, turning back to face Chuck as a smile lit up his sunken features.

“I can’t just resurrect an archangel and promote two souls to seraph from nothing. Borrowed a quasar from the edge of the galaxy to bring these guys back. It’s hard to find a source of energy that won’t be missed in the universe.” Chuck smiled widely as Cas’ shoulders relaxed, an awkward laugh escaping as Cas fell to his knees and bowed. “No, no, don’t do that, please. How about a hug?” Chuck stammered. Cas stood, wrapping him in a warm embrace as his sobs continued.

“Thank you so much, father,” Cas whispered. Chuck beckoned Dean with a hand and exchanged Cas into Dean’s embrace.

“I can’t stay, I just wanted to bring them here myself. I haven’t abandoned you, and I’m so sorry you had to suffer alone as long as you did.” Chuck patted Cas’ shoulder, then with a smile and nod to the others, his image disintegrated before them. 

“Cas, you’re a mess!” Gabriel exclaimed, slapping him on the shoulder with a firm hand. 

“Man, you really aren’t ok, are you?” Sam said, resting a hand on Cas’ upper arm. Cas looked up at them, his face crumbling into tears again. Dean slid his arms around him, holding their foreheads together.

“Hey, I’m here. We’re here. You’re going to be ok now, alright?” Dean said, his voice silky as he ran a hand through Cas’ hair. “Look, it’s really real, it’s not a cruel dream,” Dean said, stepping back and lifting Cas’ hand and pinching the skin between his fingers. Cas yipped in surprise and pulled his hand away, a frown creasing his brow as he looked up at Dean.

“That actually hurt,” Cas said, wonder in his voice. 

Dean cracked a grin, then spread his wings out wide, displaying the vast span of golden-brown feathers the colour of brown sugar and honey, brilliant even in the dreary light. “Well, like Chuck said, seraphs now.” Cas’ mouth fell open at the sight, and reflexively spread his obsidian black wings to match. He reached a wing forward, tracing a wingtip along the edge of Dean’s wing. Dean closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at his touch, then snapped Cas back into an embrace. 

Cas looked up from over Dean’s shoulder and watched as Gabe and Sam spread their wings out. Sam’s feathers were a deep chestnut brown with red iridescence shimmering in them. Sam brushed a wingtip against Gabriel’s golden wings as they exchanged glances. A laugh broke from Cas’ throat, and he buried his face in Dean’s shoulder and inhaled his scent. Dean pulled back from Cas, gripping his forearms tightly as he locked eyes with him.

“I’d like to do something I should’ve done ages ago,” Dean said, his cheeks blushing a deep pink. He reached one hand up to cradle the side of Cas’ head, and pulled him closer, tenderly brushing his lips against Cas’. He held him there, then pressed in harder as their lips pulled for each other. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, burying his fingers in the hair on the back of his head and plunging his tongue into a dance with Dean’s. 

“Listen, even though I’ve been waiting for this to happen since you shouted ‘Dean Winchester is saved,’ I don’t think I have the stomach to watch the gory details of this match-up coming to fruition.” Gabe said, a smirk across his face. “How about you two catch up with Sam and I once the honeymoon is over,” he said, shooting a glance at Sam before looking back at Cas and Dean.

“That is reasonable,” Cas said, a laugh shaking him. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, ‘cause before we go, I’m gonna do this,” Gabe said as he grabbed Sam, flapping his wings to hover high enough that his face was level with Sam’s. He grabbed Sam’s head and pulled him into a kiss, Sam’s eyes popping at the sudden contact. Slowly he melted into it, tangling his fingers in Gabe’s golden locks in an aggressive make-out display.

Cas felt Dean bury his head in his shoulder, a low groan escaping his throat. “Tell me when they stop,” Dean said, nuzzling his face deeper into Cas’ shoulder. Cas laughed, placing a hand over Dean’s head and stroking his hair.

With a wink and an impish grin, Gabe took Sam by the hand and took flight, the two vanishing and leaving Dean and Cas alone in the cemetery. Dean took a step toward his headstone, crouching to read it. He picked up the bruised flowers Cas had left in the grass, a sigh brushing past his lips. He stood, tucking a battered daisy behind his ear and turning to face him. Tears rolled down Cas’ cheeks as a smile fought to stay upright on his trembling lips. Dean stepped closer, taking Cas’ hands in his own and squeezing.

“It was hard to watch you fall to pieces all alone, and to be powerless to reach you. My soul was screaming for you, but no matter how hard I screamed there was just silence. When Chuck finally came for us, he had to chain me up to stop me from rushing to you. I would barely let him explain how he was taking us straight to you, I was fighting to go.” Dean moved closer, pressing the tip of his nose to Cas’ as he slipped his hands onto Cas’ hips. 

“You could see me?” Cas asked, a flush in his cheeks. 

“I never left you, my soul stayed the whole time. I was with you as you rebuilt the Impala and cried along to Velvet Revolver. I cried too, I cried so much, Cas.” Dean’s lower lip began to tremble, and Cas pulled him closer.

“I prayed every day for God to bring you and Sam back,” Cas whispered, tension rising in his throat.

“I prayed too, if you can call screaming into the void for Chuck a prayer,” Dean said, a laugh shaking him. Cas chuckled, then sniffed hard as he wiped at his raw cheeks. “Hey, let’s go back to the bunker, get you cleaned up. Let me take care of you,” Dean said, stroking Cas’ cheek. They interlocked their fingers, then took flight for the bunker.


	2. We're Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean flirt a bit, and then they mate in their human vessels in a rainy field. Top!Cas and bottom!Dean, foreplay and anal sex.

Stretched out on the floor by the fireplace, Dean sat with his back against a stone pillar, Cas leaning against him. Dean’s arms cradled Cas, one hand tracing fingertips across his scalp as they felt each other’s hearts beat. Gently, Dean leaned forward, planting gentle kisses on the back of Cas’ neck. He laughed, exhaling softly on his neck as he watched Cas’ feathers fluff up. 

Cas sat forward, turning to face Dean on hands and knees as he flipped his wings. Mere inches from his face, Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean, his wings starting to kick up air and stoke the flames in the fireplace. Dean inhaled sharply, his own wings beginning to twitch and fluff up. He slid his hands around Cas’ middle, running his hands down to his waist and then back up to his ribcage. Then he slipped his hands up onto his back, plunging his fingers into the thick plumage at the base of his wings. Cas gasped at the touch, then pulled Dean from the pillar and spread him out on the stone floor beneath him. He plunged his hands into Dean’s feathers, the oil slick on his skin as he massaged deep in the plumage. Dean moaned with ecstasy, his grace burning bright behind his green eyes. 

Dean reached up and kneaded Cas’ feathers between the pads of his finger tips, the fragrant oil permeating the air with Cas’ scent. A low growl emanated from deep within Cas’ chest, his fingers combing through the rich golden-brown feathers of Dean’s wings. 

Cas hooked his fingertips into the waistline of Dean’s jeans, pulling at them and biting his lower lip. With an impish grin, Dean flapped his wings and danced back from Cas, flaring his wings in a vibrant display of colour and size as he skipped away. He flipped his wings, pounding them and wafting his scent at Cas. 

Inhaling the scent deeply, Cas flared his wings in his own massive display of power and size. His obsidian feathers cast shadows over the library as he circled around the tables after Dean. He licked his lips as he watched Dean circle around, instinct guiding him in the intricate mating dance. Cas flew at him, then wrapped his arms around him and carried him out of the bunker. They landed in a clearing in the forest, a flat enough space they could move unhindered. Dean reeled, taking in the sudden shift in locale and smiling as a gentle rain fell over them. Cas beat his wings, circling around the clearing and swooping low, grazing Dean’s shoulders with his fingertips. Dean stretched his wings and began to circle around in pursuit of Cas, beating his young wings hard to catch up. Cas leisurely increased his speed, widening the gap between them until they were equally spaced in the circle. Then he nodded at Dean, and angled his wings into the turn. The spin shrank the circles down until they interlocked their hands on each other’s forearms and whirled in tight circles. 

As the circling turned to a tight embrace of one another, Cas flared his wings out to land them gently on the earth below. He pulled Dean into a rough kiss, Cas pulling at Dean’s jeans once again. This time, Dean leaned into Cas and hooked his hands into Cas’ waistband in turn. Fingers played at the buttons until they popped open, fingertips brushing each other's erections. As they kissed, they pushed the clothing off each other, each layer falling away and resting in the grass below. The rain picked up intensity, and Cas slid himself closer to Dean. Hot skin brushed together in the cool rain, fingers traced along wet skin following lines of muscle and bone. Finally their hands drifted toward their aching shafts. Dean gripped Cas’ cock in one hand and used his thumb to stimulate the centre nerve bundle at the base of the head. Cas’ feathers stood on end as an absolutely _animal_ growl purred from behind clenched teeth, and Dean trembled and melted into Cas’ embrace. 

He knelt before Cas, licking the underside of his shaft from the base to the tip. Flicking his tongue through the ridge, he then slid the tip between his lips. In short increments, Dean worked his lips further along Cas’ shaft, coating it before taking it deeper still. He cupped his balls in one hand, bracing himself with his other hand on Cas’ muscular thigh. He rolled his balls back and forth in his cupped hand, sucking the length of his shaft at a lazy pace and savouring the salty taste of him. Cas let out a guttural moan, tracing his fingertips through Dean’s hair. He whimpered as he drew his cock from Dean’s lips, Dean following it and trying to put it back in his mouth. 

Cas knelt where he stood, pulling Dean into a tender kiss. He then directed Dean to turn around and present himself, digging his fingers into the down of his wings as he lowered his head to Dean’s ass. All human smells were replaced with the warm scent of angel grace, Dean’s own unique smell filling Cas’ nose and making his cock throb harder. He traced the tip of his tongue over Dean’s opening, swirling in tight circles as he pressed his tongue harder. He reached under and cradled his aching cock in one hand as he used his other hand to slip a finger inside. Dean cooed softly, clenching his hands and holding tight to tufts of grass. Cas sucked the length of his fingers, slipping them in to his opening and loosening him. As Dean’s whimpers rose to near cries, Cas lined his shaft up with Dean’s begging backside. He pressed forward, the tip slipping in greedily as Cas slid forward. He returned his fingers to Dean’s wings, coaxing more of the sweet oil from between the feathers as he inched himself in up to the base of his shaft. Dean whined, Cas responding with a deep moan that seemed _unholy._

Dean rocked his pelvis, pressing himself harder against Cas and daring him to thrust deeper. Cas let out a shaky breath and hitched himself up higher, and then leaned forward along Dean’s back and grabbed at the skin of his neck with his teeth. With one hand continually massaging in Dean’s feathers, he reached the other hand under Dean to tease his cock. He built up momentum, rocking his pelvis in small circles and rubbing against his prostate. Dean cried out, his balls drawing up tight to his body. Cas grabbed them, gently rubbing down his sack and coaxing his balls back down. Like a false sneeze buildup, Dean’s orgasm halted and fizzled in his nerves, his whole body tingling as Cas continued to thrust. His teeth nipped the skin of Dean’s neck, and he angled himself upright once again. Continuing his thrusts and stroking of Dean’s hot shaft, Cas moaned a low growl and beat his wings. His pace quickened, the pleasure growing as his grace hummed at a higher frequency. Dean’s grace began to hum in harmony, the volume growing as they both approached the precipice. 

With a shrill cry and a flash of white-hot light that cracked through the air like lightening, Cas pumped Dean’s insides full of thick ropes of cum. Dean fired long streams of his own cum in the grass below him, balling his fists full of grass as the reverberations settled through him. They held still, riding out the last waves like the fading hum of a tuning fork as rain pelted the landscape. Cas watched as droplets of water beaded on the surface of Dean’s feathers, watching the oils wick the water away.

Cas rubbed his hands up and down Dean’s back as he slowly backed his sated cock out of his mate, _his Dean._ They both whimpered at the sensation, and Cas sat back and pulled Dean toward him to sit in the grass in front of him. Tenderly, he began preening Dean’s wings, stroking through all the ruffled spots where he’d buried his hands and stroked the honey feathers back into place. Dean hummed, his eyes closed as he basked in the afterglow. After grooming his wings, Cas ran a hand through Dean’s drenched hair, tugging his head back and kissing him. Dean turned, crossing his legs and sitting facing Cas. At this shift, Cas turned himself as well, spreading his wings out for Dean who preened his feathers in return. 

Once Dean finished, he slid himself up against Cas’ back and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace, Dean nuzzling the back of Cas’ neck. “You were right, Cas.”

“Hmm?” Cas replied, his eyes heavy.

“We do share a more profound bond,” Dean crooned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do intend to give some attention to Sabriel, I just need to find some inspiration. Also I have wild ideas about angels in their true form, but I don't know how well the idea will be received. We'll see if I have the courage to post it eventually.


	3. The Soft Dive of Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very rough Sabriel sex, because sometimes characters don't act how I expect them to, and far be it from me to tell them what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrying on the trend of chapters named after lyrics from 90’s rock, this one surprised even me. Sam and Gabe have the tension, but there’s anger and dominance issues I didn’t foresee. It’s a hard left turn from the fluffy Destiel preceding it, but I hope the hot and heavy is fun to read.
> 
> Also apologies for the short chapter, but I am SO TIRED.

“Here? Really?” Sam said, the bright green motel room from Gabriel’s _Supernatural_ sitcom spread out in front of them, the stage lights burning hot above them. 

“Well, why not? What can I say, I’m sentimental.” Gabe said, brushing past Sam and trailing a finger along his waistline as he approached the bed. He pulled his jacket off, then spread out on top of the blankets. Rolling to face Sam, he swept an open hand by the empty space on the bed next to him, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Sam.

“Wait, seriously? I thought you were just fucking with Dean and Cas when you kissed me,” Sam said, raising an eyebrow. He caught the slightest slip in Gabriel’s expression, Sam’s heart quickening. “Is this like one of those things where the mom tells her kid that ‘he torments you because he likes you’? Because if you think I’ve forgiven or forgotten your little groundhog day torture, you’re fucking mental.”

A gleam in Gabriel’s eye returned at Sam’s teasing words, his features shifting to a sad puppy-dog look. "Oh, you’re still upset about that?” He traced the tip of his index finger in circles on the mattress, his lower lip jutting out. A shimmer of the moisture on his lip caught Sam’s eye, a fluttering stirring in his chest. 

Gabe’s pout shifted to a grin as he watched Sam’s feathers fluff up. “Or maybe you can punish me for my poor treatment of you. Take out some of your frustration, eh Sammy?”

Sam closed the distance to the bed, climbing on top of Gabe and pinning him to the bed. “It’s _Sam,_ ” he growled, burying his fingers in Gabe’s long locks and plunging into an aggressive kiss.

Gabe shucked Sam’s jacket off his shoulders, curling his spine into Sam’s firm torso. He worked his fingers down the front of his flannel shirt, thumbing along the buttons until he uncovered his chiseled chest. He flung the soft fabric off, then gripped his shoulders and wrestled him down to the bed below. He peeled his own shirt off, exposing his stout, muscular chest. 

Sam writhed under him, gripping Gabe’s thighs as he fought to free himself out from under him. He flapped his wings, glaring up at Gabe indignantly as he lay pinned. 

“What’s the matter, Sammy? Don’t like being dominated?” Gabe said, a grin lighting up his features. He reached down to unbutton Sam’s jeans, and in a flurry of movement Sam pounded his wings and knocked Gabriel backward. He lept up on top of him, pinning his golden wings under his knees as he ripped Gabe’s pants undone. 

“I told you,” he growled, ripping the denim down and freeing Gabe’s raging hardon. “ _It’s Sam_.” He planted his hands on his thighs and plunged his lips around his erection, Gabe tugging his wings free and flaring the feathers wide. He grazed the tips of his wings across the leading edges of Sam’s wings, taking in a shaky breath as Sam sucked his cock deep into his throat. 

Gabe buried his hands in Sam’s hair, the silky locks cool between his fingers as he massaged his scalp. Sam moaned, his deep voice resonating in his cock and sending shivers of pleasure through the archangel’s body. Cradling Sam’s head in his hands, he pulled him up from his cock and kissed him, a low snarl in his throat at the taste of his own cock on his breath. Gabe knocked his wing into Sam, rolling him onto his back and straddling over him. He tore at Sam’s jeans, freeing his monstrous erection from its fabric prison, a bead of precome glistening on his deep pink tip. Sam strained under Gabe’s restraint, thrashing as Gabe held his forearms and swooped down to suck the salty sweat from Sam’s neck. 

Sam bucked his hips, his cock crashing against Gabe’s as he thrashed on the bed beneath him. A low roar erupted from Sam’s throat as he tore himself free of Gabe’s grip. He rolled out from under him, then pounded his deep brown wings and pounced on Gabe’s back. He buried his fingers in the golden plumage and pinched the skin of his neck between his teeth. A roar that shook the walls boomed from Gabe’s chest, and he snapped his wing into Sam, throwing him clear across the room. He tore across the room after him, catching Sam before he could hit the floor. Sam bucked in his arms, his pinned wings flipping in protest.

Gabe reached his fingers to the back of his throat, slicking up the length of them and then pulling them out with a pop. He reached down and slipped a finger in Sam’s tight ass, Sam growling at his touch. “You like that, _Sammy?_ ” Gabe snarled in his ear, nipping his earlobe in his canines. Sam thrashed, but pressed his ass into Gabe’s hand forcing his finger deeper. Gabe started to play, stroking in and out and working him open. He buried his nose in Sam’s hair, breathing deep the keen smell of his grace. A second finger slipped inside Sam’s quivering hole. Another roar tearing out from Sam's throat as he continued to thrash in Gabe’s arms, rutting his ass against Gabe’s hand as he fingered him. 

Golden wings pounded, bringing the two back to the bed. Gabe held Sam down, pulling his backside up into the air and lining up his cock. Sam snorted, heavy breathing through flared nostrils as growls and grunts muffled into the blankets. Gabe slid his tip inside, holding tight as Sam bucked and flapped his wings.

“Oh, _yes,_ ” Sam moaned, huffing and rocking his pelvis against Gabe. As he inched the length of his shaft slowly inside, he buried his hands in the soft down of Sam’s wings. His massage drew out the rich oil of his feathers, slicking his fingers up and wafting Sam’s scent into the air. Gabe stretched his wings out far, then curled the tips under and stroked Sam’s aching erection with his wing tips. The feathers scintillated a weak static along his cock, tickling the nerves as his feathers worked up and down the length of Sam’s shaft. 

Gabe thrust deeper, grinding against the prostate and sending shockwaves through Sam’s body. Gabe’s grace burned brighter, and the stage lights blew out above them as he reached a peak. With a shrill cry, he pumped Sam full of his hot load and clutched Sam’s feathers in his hands.

At the slight release of his grip, Sam tore away from Gabe and flattened him to the bed. He buried his fingertips in Gabe’s shimmering feathers, working the rich oil out and slicking his hands. He then used one hand to finger Gabe’s upturned ass open, the other hand coated his aching shaft in the fragrant oil. Gabe cried out, clutching the blankets tightly and rocking his hips into Sam’s eager fingers. As he worked up past three fingers, he traded his hand for his thick cock, sliding it in with ease. Gabe’s roars shook the walls, Sam bracing his is hands on Gabe’s hips as he rutted deeper inside him.

Returning his hands to the depths of Gabriel’s plumage, Sam built up speed in his strokes. His own grace began to burn bright behind his eyes, a great reverberation growing within him as he approached his peak. Rutting hard against him, Sam burst inside him as he roared, _“Oh, Gabriel.”_

Gabe moaned as he felt Sam coat his insides with his load, a soft whimper escaping as Sam slipped his satiated cock out. Sam’s arms trembled under his weight and he lowered himself to the bed beside Gabe, who rolled to face him and slid closer.

“Feel better now, Sam?” Gabe said, his smirk returning.

_“Call me Sammy.”_


End file.
